A Calm in the Storm
by PurplePikachuu
Summary: Makoto and Haru are just going about their daily lives, but there is a storm approaching. Where will their relationship go when the stakes are high, and lives are at risk? Makoto x Haru; Oneshot; Rated T just in case. P.S. That summary made this story sound cooler than it really is. Whatever. Read it anyway ya little corncob.


It was a slightly cool morning, the fallen leaves upon the ground moving slightly with the light breeze blowing around us as we walked down our usual route to school. Despite the chill in the air, streams of sunlight peeked through the clouds, warming my skin slightly. I looked over at Haru, who was leaning his head back, soaking in the rays of light that illuminated his pale ivory skin. For a boy who was always out swimming, his skin was rather pale. Not that this was a bad thing, but instead just another thing about him that I adored. It was times like these that I was really able to soak in his incredible beauty. And I loved every minute of it.

I was shaken out of my daze by Haru's hand shaking in front of my face.

"Earth to Makoto, come in Makoto." he said with some slight amusement on his usually calm, nearly emotionless face. I a felt wave of heat spread across my face, and quickly turned my head to look at the crashing waves of the ocean in my embarrassment.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I'm just a little tired is all." I replied nervously. His only response was a slight chuckle, which dispelled any previous tension in the air, returning us back to our normal, comfortable silence. It really was an amazing silence, one that I couldn't share with anyone else. It was one that you can only have with someone you're close enough with to not feel pressured into conversation, instead their very presence be enough to keep you content. These calm times were ones where I was most happy, having him to all to myself, no one else around to bother our time alone.

The calm silence was soon dispelled by the sounds of the crowds of our peers filling the air as we approached the entrance to the school. Suddenly, I felt something jump on me from behind, my back going rigid in panic, until it relaxed again as I heard Nagisa's familiar voice yelling into my ear.

¨Good mooooorning Makotoooooooo!¨ he sang with a cheery smile. Rei followed right behind him, with what almost looked like a bit of jealousy on his face. Quickly this look vanished, as he pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat.

¨Come now Nagisa, we're going to be late to class if you don't stop goofing around.¨ he said with a distinguished tone to his voice.

¨But Rei-chan, I don't wanna go~¨ he replied with a pout on his face. Rei just sighed, a small grin finding its way onto his face as he pulled Nagisa off my back, starting to drag him toward their first class of the day, Nagisa's exaggerated cries a clear sign of his protest.

¨We'll see you guys at practice.¨ Rei said, continuing to drag the clearly incompliant blonde along with him.

¨Noooo, you've got to save meeee! Haruuuuu, Makotooo...¨ his voice faded off into the distance as Rei continued pulling him away.

I couldn't help but break out into a wide grin over their silliness, even Haru's lips turning up slightly as the two disappeared into the school building. Following suit, we walked into our classroom, settling into the daily routine of class once more.

* * *

**Haru POV:**

As the last bell of the day rang, I looked out the window, the rain that had started right after lunch continuing to pour furiously outside. I love water and all, but not when it's in the form of cold pellets crashing down from the clouds. I sighed as I realized that not only did I have to deal with practice being cancelled due to the gloomy conditions outside, but that I also had to deal with those conditions without an umbrella, left forgotten at home. Great.

My sulking was interrupted by a hand resting on my shoulder from behind me. It was Makoto, I could tell by the incredible warmth of his of soft skin, which caused me to blush slightly.

"Ready to go?" he asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Not really. I didn't bring an umbrella with me today." I replied solemnly.

"Don't worry about it, we can just share mine." he replied warmly. I nodded back in response, starting to walk out to the door with him, down the hallway towards the exit. I had completely forgotten that I would be walking home with him like I did every day, the rain no longer any issue with the promise of Makoto by my side. The only company I needed. The only company I really ever wanted.

Now outside, Makoto opened up his small red umbrella, the same one he'd had since elementary school. As we started off toward home, I soon felt a blush spread across my face as I realized how close I had to stand to Makoto in order to stay under the small cover of the umbrella. My shoulder frequently rubbing again his side, his hand constantly scraping mine, the warmth radiating from him keeping me close to his side. I hope he didn't notice how red my face was. After a while of keeping my head down to the ground, I decided to sneak a peek at Makoto, who was staring off into space, as usual. Continuing to look around I noticed Makoto's soaked left shoulder, drenched from being out of the umbrella's protection. Stunned, I looked up to see how he held the umbrella, clearly held over to my side to protect me from the stormy conditions around us. My face now beet red, I simply continued to stare straight down, not wanting to make any eye contact with Makoto, fearing he would see my embarrassment. Embarrassment that almost matched my overflowing happiness at his touch. If only I felt it more often.

We continued walking on for a few minutes, exchanging small talk every now and then, my face back to its normal color after getting used to the close contact. I prayed for the rain to last all the way up until we reached home, in order to savor this time alone close to Makoto. I know that I walk home with him everyday, but today just seemed special. Despite the harsh wind blowing around us, all was calm and comfortable under the shield of the umbrella above. This calmness was only short-lived, however, as I suddenly heard a loud car horn blare out from behind us. My heart beginning to race once more, as I quickly realized we had been walking in the middle of the road, the rain probably severely limiting the vision of any driver that were to come our way. Fear consumed me, my muscles tensing up, rendering me unable to move from the approaching danger.

My thoughts flashed back to that night of training camp. To the crashing waves surrounding me as I tried desperately to get Makoto back to shore. To the panic filling me as I heard his breathing weaker than it had ever been. To the fear the same as that consuming me now.

Paralyzed, I only began moving with the strong grasp of a hand pulling me from the path of the oncoming headlights. We landed by the road side with a loud thud, the blaring horn of the truck fading away as it continued to drive down the road. Makoto, worry filling his eyes, rushed over to me, grasping my body tightly, and I held him back, sobbing and shaking, fear still rushing through my veins. The rain had already soaked us, the umbrella now tossed off to our side. I gasped for air, trying to choke back my tears, and could feel his heart pounding as hard as my own, his chest pressed against mine. We sat there for what seemed like ages, until I slowly started to calm down from his embrace. Makoto would not let go for the world, doing nothing else but muttering from time to time, saying things like "I could have lost you...you idiot" into my shoulder, where his head rested.

Finally, calmed down, I began to stir, wanting to get Makoto out of this rain that would surely lead to a cold if we stayed out much longer. I started to get up, but was pulled back down with a sharp tug, my eyes growing wide in surprise as my lips were pulled into his. After recovering from utter disbelief, I soon began to return the kiss, his soft lips pressed against mine, filling my entire body with a warmth like no other. I grasped his back even tighter than before, only pulling away from him when I needed to breath. Was this reality? Was this heaven?

¨Never scare me like that again.¨ he whispered in my ear after our lips separated, as I wished for it to go on longer.

¨Promise you'll never leave my side.¨I whispered back.

¨I wouldn't do it for the world.¨

* * *

Sorry for the making you read that whole thing, I know it was extremely corny. I kinda feel like the pacing was too fast, but I couldn't think of how to fix it without writing out a whole freaking book. XD Anyway, if you enjoyed that, I'll write some more in the future. All reviews and favorites welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
